


Sherlock: Requests & Reader Inserts

by Stattic_Scribbles



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stattic_Scribbles/pseuds/Stattic_Scribbles
Summary: A collection of Reader Inserts and Requests posted from my Tumblr based on any and all interation of Sherlock; Requests always open, request through my tumblr, after reading the rules which can be found here:https://stattic-writes.tumblr.com/post/184300196529/guidelines
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/ Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Pain: Sherlock/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock Holmes/shy!reader, Soulmate AU of You feel intense pain in your soul when your soulmate is in life-threatening danger.

You’d heard about Sherlock Holmes from his brother. You’d been aware of Mycroft before Sherlock, you’d been working with him, mostly as a secretary, but when he’d mentioned his brother needing help, you’d been only slightly confused. He wouldn’t have been so open with his family unless there was a reason.

You’d been confused when you’d actually met Sherlock. You knew he was your soulmate. You’d realized the pinpricks on your arms, the pain you’d felt had been his drug addiction. You remember the pain when he’d broken his arm, the ache in his chest when something even worse had happened in his childhood. You wondered what life threatening scenario he’d been in. You’d never been in anything like that, despite working with Mycroft and the government that doesn’t exist.

”This is Y/N, she’ll be helping you and John out on this case.”

“Goos, hold this.” Sherlock shoves a paper file into your hands and a cup of coffee. Mycroft shoots you a look and nods a little and you shake your head already knowing what he wants you to do. He wants you to confess that you’re Sherlock’s soulmates.

“Moriarty won’t stop until…” You tune Sherlock out, you know it’s rude but you can tell that whatever he’s saying isn’t really meant for you. Besides the fact he hasn’t looked over at you since you’d arrived beyond handing you the file, as you’re flicking through it he turns, aware of you for the first time.

“Y/N.”

“Yes?” You jerk your head a little, surprised he’s deemed your name important enough to remember.

“Did Mycroft pay you to spy on me?”

“No he believes that you need all the hands you can get on this case, and since I just make his coffee…”

“Then what use are you to me?” He cuts you off and narrows his eyes, tilting his head slightly as if he’s analysing you.

“You can go back to him.”

“I’d rather stay here.” You make sure your grin is a little more bitter than necessary.

You’d been put on a coffee run and while you don’t mind, you’d made a point of grabbing lunch for yourself as well as everyone else. You’re walking back when you can tell someone is following you. You duck into the nearest shop, pretending you need to pick up flowers and you end up leaving with a bouquet of roses, trying not to laugh at the image of you returning with cold coffee and flowers as an apology.

You don’t feel the person grabbing you, you just feel the food sliding from your grasp and the nudge towards a waiting car. You can feel a slight breeze on your back before you feel what you assume is a gun pressing against your spine.

“In the car.”

“I’m the secretary.”

“You’re his soulmate. He’ll have to come for you.”

Sherlock scowls. He turns from where he’d been thinking, knife twisting in his fingers and cutting through the air. John looks confused when the knife drops and Sherlock jerks forward cringing, gripping his arm around himself.

“Sherlock?” 

“Y/N’s in trouble.” He mumbles straightening himself up and John frowns a little.

“How would you know that?”

“I’ll explain once she’s safe.” He snaps and John sighs but nods following him out the door.

The room is dark, you wonder if Sherlock is in any sort of pain, you’d been surprised once you’d found out he was your soulmate, all the pain you’d felt in the past, the warmth that coiled around your chest indicating your soulmate was in a life threatening scenario.

You can’t hear anything, or see anything but you can’t figure out if it’s because your eyes have been covered or if the area you’re trapped in is just that dark.

“Hello. You must be Sherlock’s soulmate. Pleasure.” You instinctively try to move back, but find a hand wrapping around your shoulder, you can feel a rope digging into your wrists and you reason you’ve been tied to a chair. 

“Wish I could say the same.” You snap back and the laugh makes you cringe.

“Oh my dear, you poor thing, you don’t know. Sherlock’s always known you were his, he just doesn’t want you.” You frown and then the light blinds you. The man standing in front of you is wearing a suit, his eyes shimmer almost black as he grins.

“Jim Moriarty. You must be Y/N. It is very nice to meet you. I always wondered how Sherlock would react to feeling his soulmate die. Well at least be tortured.” You wonder why he amends the death but then you think you can hear footsteps approaching. 

“Don’t worry, if they’re fast you won’t die.” He grins, firing the gun.


	2. Pain Pt 2: Sherlock/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pain Pt 2, Sherlock/Shy Reader; John and Sherlock save reader and Sherlock opens up to reader more

“Don’t worry, if they’re fast you won’t die.’ Then he fired the gun. That’s the last thing I remember.” You try to assure John but he narrows his eyes and nods slowly.

“You’re lucky I’m getting the first jab in.”

“Yeah, why are you? No offense but don’t they usually let soulmates come in first.”

“Well you really don’t remember then.”

“Remember what?” You try to sit up but the nurse glares at you.

“After surgery you were fully conscious, Sherlock came in and you both started talking, but having him so close, well you apparently weren’t out of the woods yet, and he couldn’t hide it. So you freaked out, and then that tipped you over the edge and your gunshot wound reopened.” John states and you blink at him and then turns to the nurse who nods.

“That’s true. So we had to stabilise you and he couldn’t be part of that. So once it’s a little more healed then we can bring him back in.”

“Oh, can you tell him I’m sorry…” You huff at John who just laughs.

“Y/N, there’s about seventeen bouquets awaiting the approval from the nurses to be brought into your room from him.”

“Really? When can I see him?” You turn, letting the nurse slowly sit you up and you sigh, shifting the blankets to see the bandages wrapping your hip and over your stomach.

“So what exactly happened?”

“You got shot.”

“I know, but where.”

“You got shot in the hip, it almost shattered your hip to where you needed a full hip replacement, but thankfully it just lodged in your upper femur and a few little bone splinters came off.”

“Okay, so what’s the healing time for that… when can i get back to helping you and Sherlock.”

“You won’t be helping beyond what you do for my brother.” You wince when you try to move forward as Sherlock walks in. You’re surprised when he rushes forward, fussing slightly and pushing you back down.

“Be careful.” Both Sherlock and Ms. Hudson call at you and you roll your eyes, pushing yourself up on the crutches onto the stairs as you make it up to their flat.

“So what’s the next case we’re-”

“You are going to sit and have some tea and biscuits first. And then you’re going to read these files.”

“Oh, so I’m still allowed to work on cases.” You grin at Sherlock who sighs nodding as he sits next to you, you’re surprised when he presses his leg against yours arm wrapping around your shoulders. He rests his chin on your shoulder as well and sighs.

“You okay?”

“You’re my soulmate. I can’t have anything bad happen to you again.”

“So I’m on house arrest forever?”

“Until you get better.”

“Well I’m better than I was in the hospital.”

“Well yes, but not back to how you were before you got shot Y/N.” Sherlock hisses and you can see John and Ms. Hudson leaves the room, you’re waiting for Sherlock to snap at you instead he just pulls you into a hug, his face pressing into your shoulder.

“I could have lost you. I should have told you I knew sooner. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, we know now, we can-”

He waits a moment tilting his head slightly and you pause expecting him to say something but he just leans forward kissing you instead.

“Sorry. I just.”

“You’re my soulmate, you don’t need to be sorry for kissing me.”

“May I kiss you again?” He grins a little as you nod, hand snaking around your waist, carefully above the bandages on your hip.


End file.
